My Aphrodisiac
by ShadowWolf181
Summary: Even a vampire as immortal, egotistical, and callous as Alucard has desires unknown. What his precious Draculina doesn't know is that those desires may very well be directed towards her. Rated M AlucardxSeras For UPDATES please REVIEW :-
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so exhausted." Seras Victoria slumped onto the bed, worn out and irate. After battling hordes of Ghouls from an unknown source every liter of energy she harbored was depleted. She was tired of fighting, of killing, and of obeying orders. She needed her own space and personal time to do what she wanted and rest. But for now what she desired most was a hot, steamy shower.

Forcing what little residual power she had left, Seras pushed herself from the bed and undressed before turning on the shower. The warmth of the water soothed her psyche and massaged every aching part of her body. She commenced in washing her hair, rubbing her fingers through silky, blonde hair, purring with pleasure. Her hand groped for the other bottle of shampoo, but only grasped thin air. Suddenly, reaching towards the right, she felt the outline of a gloved hand and shot a glance. The bottle of shampoo she searched for was sitting in a spot it wasn't in before. _Strange_, she thought. Shrugging her shoulders indolently she finished bathing and dressed in a plain, cotton white bathrobe.

Seras' room was spacious and part of her loved and loathed the empty feeling the atmosphere gave. Just as she was about to shed the bathrobe into casual sleepwear a chuckle resonated within the room from an intangible source. She knew from where the chuckle came but could not locate her master. Unexpectedly, Alucard appeared from the blackness, leaning against a wall smirking. "Welcome home Police Girl."

"Master" Seras whispered, embarrassed that her master was seeing her in something other than her uniform, gazing at her feminine figure with crimson eyes. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Alucard merely chuckled at her apparent concern. "Does something need to be wrong? I came to check up on you. Heard you did an excellent job eradicating Ghouls" he replied mockingly, raising a dark, sardonic eyebrow. Seras gave an "Uh huh" and stood uneasily, not knowing what to do.

"Seras…" The mere mention of her name startled her since Alucard rarely called her that. At first it irritated her, but then she figured 'Police Girl' was her master's way of showing endearment for her. She looked at him, wonder in her clear blue eyes. "Come here" he demanded. She obeyed against her will and went to him. "I never took the time to notice how attractive you actually are." She flushed a deep scarlet, amazed at his blunt words. She flinched as she felt Alucard's warm breath on her neck and his long, wet tongue slither along it. He fiercely bit into the same area where he had bit her upon their first meeting, lapping up the crimson blood greedily, the bathrobe turning red.

Seras whimpered in pain and sudden ecstasy as the tender spot between her legs became hot and wet with unwanted desire. Alucard then began to untie the knot around Seras' bathrobe- only her lower half covered in underwear- and gently squeezed her breast, rubbing his thumb over a warm, turgid nub, which let out a deep, lustful moan from her succulent lips. _Why is this happening? Master has never done this before,_ she thought. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, Alucard fiercely and deeply kissed her, their tongues teasing and fusing with each other. Seras gagged as she felt her master's tongue travel farther down her slender throat and then regress. Their lips then departed leaving Seras with glazed eyes and plump-kissed lips.

Alucard purred deeply in his throat and chuckled as he disappeared into the darkness, leaving Seras leaning against the wall in disbelief at what just transpired. "You are forever mine." A cold shiver ran down her spine, knowing and not knowing of what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

_The young blonde-haired girl was having a tea party with her array of stuffed animals and dolls when she heard the crash of the front door. Gunshots rang out, ricocheting and thunderous. She recoiled as the door flew open and her mother fiercely grabbed her arm and threw her in the closet. Her mother's eyes were glassy and cold with a dark, asphyxiating fear. She tried to ask her what's happening, where was Father, but her mother merely told her to be quiet and that she loved her. _Why is she telling me this_, she thought. But she knew better than to ask questions and obeyed her mother as the closet door shut. _

_The girl watched as her mother hesitantly walked out of the room and heard another gunshot, the thud of a falling body hitting the floor sickening to her ears. Only her arm could be seen, blood leisurely flows into the room turning the carpet a dark red. The temptation of slamming the closet door open in order to reach her mother was unbearably strong, but instinct kept her seated in the closet. The tension was agonizing as a group of men wearing black masks, their eyes and mouths being visible, entered and began to trash the place. _

_The distraught girl charged out of the closet in blind fury and stabbed one of the men in the eye with a fork she had carried into the closet with her. She knew without a doubt they would kill her without mercy, but the temptation of revenge was overwhelming. The man shrieked in pain while trying to dislodge the fork, angst and blood emanating from him. In retaliation the criminal points the gun at the girl and pulls the trigger. She screamed as a sharp, excruciating pain coursed through her stomach, her hands wet with warm blood that dripped onto the floor. He then calls her a bitch and pins her against a wall, preventing whatever oxygen from neither releasing nor entering. _

_As the girl struggles violently, her strength depleting, she catches a glimpse of her mother lying in a pool of blood, her eyes dead flat staring at a colorless sky. She was a beauty even in death and the criminals realized this, callously stripping her mother clean, greedily doing as they pleased with her exposed, spiritless body. Her vision is now blurred by transparent tears that caress her bright blue cheeks in sorrow and pure repugnance. As she began to fade into blackness, her mind conjured up the most twisted and excruciating methods of killing her enemies…_

"…so I need you to enter Canton Village and find out what's going on. Is that clear Alucard, Seras? …Seras?"

"Huh?"

Sir Integra's voice snapped Seras out of her stupor, returning her to the present. "I asked if the mission objective was clear. Or do I have to repeat myself since you decided to daydream?" Integra's voice was tense and irritated, her blue eyes gleaming with disapproval. Seras merely shook her head and confirmed her understanding of the current mission. Integra dismissed both of them and went about completing previous duties. "Distracted by hidden memories Police Girl?" Alucard glanced sideways at his apprentice as they ambled down the moonlit hallway, his eyes glinting with interest at Seras' disconcerted expression. Lately, old memories of her childhood came to her as sporadic flashbacks. It was bemusing since she hadn't thought about her childhood in years. The memories of that tragic event were too painful to bear.

"No, I'm fine Master" she reassured. "We should really be on our way." Alucard grinned. "Very well."

Canton Village was a small village engulfed within the thick mist of the Forbidden Forest. It was a dangerous area filled with crawling, fang-baring, bloodthirsty creatures of the night. Not too many people went there and tourists were advised to stay away from that particular area if they could. Two entities could barely be seen through the fog walking towards Canton Village. Seras and her master had been silent throughout the whole journey which made her wonder about her master, what he was actually like beneath his cold, sadistic demeanor. They passed a blood-stained sign with the words "Welcome to Canton Village" embossed on it. _Welcome indeed_, she thought. "Police Girl, stay sharp. They're here."

Seras raised her Harkonnen weapon in self-defense and searched the vicinity with focused eyes. Through the mist she could barely see the Ghouls that surrounded them, even though she could hear them just fine. As the Ghouls rushed forward, ready to attack, gunshots connected from Alucard's .454 Casull and Jackal to the exploding heads of the ravenous creatures. Seras hardly killed any due to her master's inhuman shooting. With each shot blood tainted the clothes and skin of the village's saviors, making it rain red in the end. The ordeal was quick and the groaning melody soon turned into silence.

Seras watched her tainted master in mild shock and interest as Alucard greedily drunk the viciously shed blood of his victims, a low chuckle caught in his throat with satisfaction. His crimson eyes revealed that of a sadistic, blood-thirsty creature. He almost didn't look human. _But he isn't human. Neither am I. _

Upon returning to the Hellsing Organization headquarters, Seras scrunched her nose in disgust as she began to smell the awful odor of dried Ghoul blood that emanated from her body. _I need a long, hot shower! _Alucard entered Sir Integra's office in order to inform her of their mission accomplishment, while Seras headed down the torched-lit, stone hallway to her room in the basement. She calmly put the Harkonnen down and leaned against the wall, lost in thought and exhausted.

Glancing sideways at a table that stood in the middle of the room, a plastic medical bag filled with blood tempted Seras to partake of the much yearned for liquid. Pouring it into a bowl, Seras licked her finger in glee, savoring the metallic, bitter flavor and coveting more. Her eyes changed from a peaceful blue to a deathly red as all sense was lost, fighting against what she needed but didn't accept.

"Drink Police Girl. You need your strength."

Alucard's voice interrupted her thoughts and brought her back. Seras shook her head fiercely in disobedience and flushed the blood down the toilet, watching as the crimson water quickly disappeared. "You've displeased me Police Girl." His smooth, refined voice was no longer ringing in her mind, but in her ear. She gasped as a white, gloved hand grabbed her waist, the other slowly slithering to the tender spot between her legs, a finger being inserted. The material felt soft and weird against her skin, but she couldn't suppress a pleasure-filled groan as her tender spot began to throb in ecstasy. Alucard released his grip around her waist and turned her face until their lips met, tongues converging and sharing fluids. As they kissed, his hand firmly groped Seras' large breasts, playing with nipples that were accentuated by her tight uniform.

He forced himself against her, pushing Seras against a wall, letting her feel the rigid bulge in his pants. She couldn't figure out why he was acting this way; the master she knew what never do this. Although she wanted him to cease, she felt a degree of… desire. Suddenly, all physical feeling was gone. Alucard had just… vanished. Seras was abandoned, still breathing heavy and wanting more. It was then that she realized that she was enamored with her master.

As she took a steaming hot shower and laid in bed, enshrouded in the warmth and darkness of her sheets, a deep, enigmatic fear began to eat away at her flesh.


	3. Chapter 3

Alucard sat with an inane grin on his face while polishing his twin silver guns, one leg on the floor beneath him and the other hanging idly on the surface of the metal table. His emotions for Seras had amplified over the past few days and he could not resist the need to chuckle inwardly at her apparent, sensual thoughts that had transferred into his mind. He had caused a lot more damage than he anticipated.

Alucard watched in mild interest as the reflection of his vampirical face on his Jackal calmly changed into that of a genial, smiling blonde-haired woman, whose blue eyes seemed vigorous but had an undertone of sorrow and agony to them. With a slow lick on the steel frame and wipe of the small towel he used to clean his guns, the unfitting reflection vanished and Alucard began to wonder what his Police Girl was doing at this time. _Only one way to find out… _

The halls lit by torches were dim and silent with nighttime activity, but Alucard had no trouble navigating such a complex route. He ambled down the curving and straight hallways that he had grown fond of and memorized like the palm of his hand with ease. A grandfather clock somewhere above struck midnight (his favorite time for unknown reason), the chime singing its beautiful melody while the pendulum swung to its rhythm. _Will she be surprised to see me?_ He pondered.

Seras' room was not too far from her master's. Alucard approached her room in just a matter of minutes, the metal door seemingly heavier than what it actually was. He cautiously opened it without a sound and, like a curious child, peeked around the corner in order to find his Police Girl's location. Seras was strangely nowhere to be seen. But there was something not so weird about the bed, a huge bulge sticking out to indicate the inhabitant that slept on its surface.

Alucard approached the bed to find Seras slumbering peacefully, her snores barely audible. _Her face appears tranquil. She must be having a good dream. _As if to confirm his conjecture, Seras mumbled her master's name and fragments of Alucard caressing and having passionate, but rough sex with her transferred into his mind. Try as he might he could not repress a smile that smothered over his face. To think even she could have dreams as wanton as this pleased Alucard immensely and caused an aching bulge to form in his pants.

Alucard gently stroked the silky, blonde hair, the bulge increasing in size with each stroke. "Come to me Police Girl" he whispered alluringly, leaning in close to the sleeping girl's ear. Connecting his lips to her succulent wet ones, he fiercely kissed her and his tongue ravenously explored the terrain of her unconscious mouth. Seras' blue eyes shot open after realizing that she was no longer dreaming, only to catch an eyeful of her master taking control of what didn't belong to him.

"Mmmfff…!" Her voice was muffled and she wriggled beneath him, finally managing to push him off to release her. Three minutes had passed before she was able to compose herself from the state of shock and speak.

"Master what the hell?" she yelled, obviously irate at the unexpected wake up call. "You can't just walk into a person's room while they're sleeping and… and…"

"Kiss them?" he finished for her. Seras flushed a bright pink and turned away from Alucard in embarrassment. Alucard chuckled in satisfaction to her timid response which made Seras give a venomous glare, her eyes glistening in disapproval and a hint of slight pleasure. But it wasn't so much the stolen kiss that changed her mood other than the inquiry that bothered her.

"Master… why are here? It's past midnight. Shouldn't you be asleep?" Her question was an innocent one, but Alucard knew the answer she really wanted to hear. "I'm here to see you Police Girl. Why else?" he replied matter-of-factly. _Why is he trying to act like it's nothing? His presence alone makes my heartbeat increase. _

Suddenly, Alucard got on top of her and pinned her arms down firmly. Seras winced from the tight pain that began to make her arms numb from staying in the same position for too long. "I've seen the way you look at me, Police Girl. I think it's time I return the sentiment." He licked his lips gleefully and seductively, those crimson eyes drinking in every feminine curve and edge. "M-master…?" whimpered Seras against her will. She didn't want to admit that she was afraid, and yet anxious of what Alucard had planned just for her.

"Just relax and enjoy" he whispered, leaning in close to her ear only to nibble on the earlobe, which sent an acute chill down her spine in response. Seras trembled as a cold hand slid under her black pajama shirt to grasp a turgid, warm nub between the index and thumb fingers, teasingly twisting and pulling. Seras released a small gasp that soon turned into a full moan of pleasure as Alucard massaged her nipple with his tongue in a gyrating motion, and playfully tugged and bit on it.

Ruby blood flowed down the hill of her large breast and Alucard lapped at it like a dog, spreading the blood from his pink tongue onto the other turgid, but untouched nipple that eagerly anticipated his caress. He showered kisses from her slender neck and navigated his tongue back to her right breast, ravenously taking half the form in his mouth and sucking on it hard until the mild taste of sweet, salty milk lingered on his tongue. Seras groaned deeply and was allowed to intertwine her fingers into Alucard's short raven hair. Alucard purred deeply in his throat as Seras' body unexpectedly lifted from the bed, her creamy, smooth skin hot against his cool flesh.

Alucard undressed himself and Seras entirely so there were two naked figures on the bed. Seras gazed into his seductive crimson eyes and sent subtle messages with her blue ones, coveting to be touched in the tender spot between her legs. He reached between her legs and inserted two fingers coated in saliva into her vagina, wriggling the members lewdly inside. Seras moaned in pain as a third finger was inserted, and writhed beneath him.

Seras felt the taut, twitching erection that prodded her waist and began to massage it, the back and forth motion causing Alucard to come. He moaned loudly and sensually, the exotic sound she never heard from the mouth of her master pleasantly surprising her. Forcing Alucard onto his back with a strength she rarely dared to show against him, she put her inflated lips onto the head of his still aching penis and firmly, but rhythmically sucked until her mouth overflowed with the gel-like semen. Seras had no penchant for the vile flavor and harshly spit it out, residual cum still clinging to the side of her bottom lip which Alucard licked away, unhesitant.

But the tables were turned when Alucard suddenly twisted Seras' body so she once again was beneath him. She put her hands on his chest and let them fall to his stomach, loving the sensation of rows of pure, rippling muscles. As a climax to their sexual playtime, Alucard began to persistently thrust violently inside of Seras, laughing and moaning vehemently as he watched with immense ecstasy as her large breasts refused to cease bouncing to the rhythm of his thrusts. The lower half of her body arched like a cat in response. Seras' attempts to repress her groans became futile and she screamed as pain and ecstasy coincided with each other, interlocking her fingers and harshly pulling his raven hair and refusing to let go.

Suddenly, Seras' vision became blurry with translucent tears that streamed down her flushed cheeks in rivers. Alucard's thrusts had become reckless and more violent. She opened her mouth to demand him to stop, but all that was released was silent, wounded screams. _It feels like something inside me is tearing apart. _This was confirmed when a wet, sticky substance began to flow steadily from inside her, the familiar odor of blood emanating from her genital area.

"A-Al-Alucard… S-stop please… AhhHHH… ALUCARD!" she yelled out of desperation and panic. He then quit abruptly after hearing his name called in such a manner. She mildly resembled an exhausted person on the verge of dying. When he pulled out- Seras groaning in pain- he could see why… His penis was bloody and the clean (now dirty) sheets that used to be a crisp white, now had a puddle of blood soaked in deep that it consumed graciously.

He should have been concerned but wasn't. Because of their vampirical nature, he knew that Seras could simply heal, exteriorly and interiorly. There was no issue that needed to be solved. As if on cue, the river of crimson died away and all that was left was residual, coagulated blood. Alucard craved more, to consume Seras' soul, but they had both reached their orgasms and continued to pant heavily from the previous exertion. All that was left was to finish the job…

Alucard gently bit the area he had bitten twice before on her slender neck and drank the palatable dark red liquid that was produced. He then kissed and sucked both her breasts, licking each nipple as milk overflowed, until Seras' chest was partially consumed with shades of red and white. Their lips attached and Alucard forced his tongue into her mouth, their tongues playing and teasing passionately for about five minutes. Alucard separated first and rested next to Seras, the weight of his head being supported by a sturdy hand.

Seras gazed into Alucard's crimson eyes not for the last time, and said the six words she desired but could not speak before.

"I think I love you… Master."

Alucard's face changed into one of compassion and love, an expression not revealed to any other human, and stated, "I've grown very fond of you Seras. What I feel for you… may very well be how you feel for me." They were not the exact words she wanted to hear, but she accepted and understood the meaning all the same, and loved her master even more for it.

Master and servant, master and apprentice, Dracula and Draculina… It didn't matter how you christened them. All that mattered, all that was important that night… was the deep and passionate kiss they shared that bound them together for eternity.


End file.
